


Коробка с красками

by Rassda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Какой у Дерека любимый цвет? Стайлз знает ответ.<br/>Перевод драббла "Paint Box", автор JaneDavitt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коробка с красками

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paint Box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/700132) by [JaneDavitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt). 



Мир Дерека черно-белый, в красных пятнах. Кровь капает из ран, раскрашенных вишневыми, малиновыми и алыми красками, пока Стайлз, нервничая и переживая, смотрит, как края затягиваются, словно по волшебству (нет, это не магия), а красный уходит (когда-нибудь чары не сработают, и Дерек не исцелится).

Во время секса Дерек царапинами и ссадинами рисует по коже. Кровь собирается каплями, и он пробует ее языком, слизывает, теплую и влажную, тревожащую, отвратительную (возбуждающую).

Но слезы Стайлза, когда тот плачет — иногда, очень редко, когда не может больше — чистые, соленые и ясные.

Пока что.


End file.
